familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Battle of the Trubezh River (1096)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Victory of the Russians | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Kievan Rus' | combatant2 = Polovtsians | combatant3 = | commander1 = Svtatopolk Izyaslavich Vladimir Vsevolodovich Monomakh | commander2 = Tugorkhan | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The battle on the Trubezh River is a battle in 1096 between the troops of the Kievan Rus' and the Polovtsians, won by the Russian princes. The Grand Prince of Kiev was a Svtatopolk Izyaslavich. The battle was the first major success of the Russian princes in the confrontation between the Russians and the Polovtsians in 28 years. Background In 1093 the Polovtsians inflicted a double defeat on Svtatopolk Izyaslavich and Vladimir Vsevolodovich Monomakh (in the battle of the River Stugna and near Zhelani). In 1094 Vladimir, besieged by Oleg Svyatoslavich and the Polovtsians in Chernigov, was forced to cede the city to Oleg and return to Pereyaslavl . In 1095 Vladimir defeated Pereyaslavl with two Polovtsian princes, Itlar and Kitan, and in 1096 Svtatopolk Izyaslavich and Vladimir opposed Oleg for Chernigov. On May 3, Oleg left the city and closed in Starodub-on-the-Klyazma, the siege of which lasted until June 8. In the end, Oleg left the city and was released under the promise to come with his brother Davyd to Kiev for peace. In the meantime Bonyak attacked the neighborhood of Kiev and burned the prince's court in Berestove, while Kurya attacked Pereyaslavl. The battle On May 30 Tugorkhan besieged Pereyaslavl, and Svtatopolk and Vladimir approached the right bank of the Dnieper to Zarub and crossed the Dnieper on July 19. The city was under siege 50 days. The defenders came out of Pereyaslavl. The Polovtsian stood on the left, eastern bank of the Trubezh River. The attack of the Russians was of unorganized. Vladimir wanted to build a formation, but his soldiers did not listen. However the charge was very successful: the Polovtsians fled, many of them died during the persuit, Tugorkhan and his son perished. As soon as 20 July 1096 Bonyak returned to Kiev and defeated the Russians at Pechersky Monastery . Consequences The Polovtsians suffered a significant defeat, but in Russia the struggle of the Svyatoslavich to secure their father's inheritance continued. Oleg left Starodub in Smolensk to his brother Davyd, from there came with the troops to Ryazan, and then attacked a busy year earlier Izyaslav Vladimirovich Kursk Murom and won the battle in which Izyaslav died (September 6, 1096). Oleg captured Rostov , then Mstislav Vladimirovich came with him to Novgorod and defeated him near Suzdal in the battle of the Koioksha River, and then drove him from Murom and Ryazan. The following year, the princes gathered at the Council of Lyubech (1097), according to the decision of which the Svyatoslavichi received their father's inheritance. With the termination of civil strifes, the princes managed to move to a more active policy towards the Polovtsians. Reference * Повесть временных лет Category:Battles involving Kievan Rus' Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving Ukraine Category:Conflicts in 1096 Category:1096 in Russia Category:1096 in Kievan Rus' Category:1096 in Ukraine